Talk:Calliope/Archive 1
Uranian? Wikipedia has a lot to offer on what uranian could refer to. Specifically interesting are Uranian as a third gender (which is odd considering trolls do not have relationships defined by human gender lines) and Uranian astrology, which uses 16-th harmonic angles, corresponding to the 16 different binary combinations of deoxyribonucleotide bases, which the introduction of Uracil violates. Then consider uranium's in-story connotations. Really it's just epileptic trees on that simple word choice. WarpZoness 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Trolls certainly do have relationships defined by gender. Vriska and Terezi are called the "Scourge Sisters," Feferi is the Empress-to-be, etc. They refer to each other as boys or girls all the time. 21:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : I was referring to Troll Relationships, not the concept of interpersonal relationships in general. WarpZoness 22:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Species? In the one conversation so far, it says UU is "cheering" GG. Trolling is to trolls, so maybe UU is a "cheer?"Alexnobody 16:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think thats a possibility Often other words are used in the pesterlogs, like Jade ceased pestering John etc. I think the fact that trolls are trolling was just a coincidence. Loverdesang 17:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I think that the scratch also affected the troll's universe somehow, and it was reverted back to the way it was in the original troll's session. Their "better starting conditions" made thier world harsh and unforgiving from the previously happy lovey world of niceness that Karkat's ancestor remembered. The scratch may have turned it back into the nice world that it was, and that's why UU is so nice and "cheering" to Jane. The letters at the computer were in the troll's alphabet, and the hands on the keyboard were the same shade of pale grey as any other troll. 05:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ophiuchus? Where is the evidence that this character is associated with the Ophiuchus sign? I have been unable to find any source linking the Caduceus to Ophiuchus. --DarthEinstein 17:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) According to Wikipedia: : "Ophiuchus is depicted as a man grasping a serpent; the interposition of his body divides the snake constellation Serpens into two parts, Serpens Caput and Serpens Cauda, which are nonetheless counted as one constellation." Therefore if you place Ophiuchus with the two parts of Serpens together, it forms a Caduceus. WarpZoness 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : The caduceus is the staff of Hermes/Mercury, not Aesclapius' rod. It is associated with Mercury and similar to the astrological symbol for Mercury--there could be new trolls, using planetary symbols since at least one human is using zodiacal sigils--what with Jane having a tiara that looks remarkably like Fef's. : Ophiuchus is not a sign of the zodiac. It is one of 13 constellations that cross the ecliptic, but the signs of the zodiac are exactly 30 degrees and don't correspond exactly to the other 12 constellations. It has never been accepted as a sign of the zodiac by anyone in traditional tropical astrology, mainstream sidereal astrology, or Hindu sidereal astrology. ISAR, NCGR, AFA and other astrological societies which certify astrologers to practise don't recognise it. In 1970 a kook named Schmidt tried to get people to accept a 14 sign zodiac including Ophiuchus and Cetus. This failed, but every few years after that someone finds this book and writes another one and starts a minor brouhaha. I remember reading about this as a 13 year old in the late 70s. (Yeah I'm old.) : In January, an astronomer named Parke Kunkle at a planetarium in 'Minnesota' dug this old controversy up to make astrology look stupid, and because we have the Internet now, a lot of people who weren't astrologers, occultists or New Agers heard about it, and it even hit CNN. A couple of fringey New Age types wrote some books about it in the next few months, but Ophiuchus still isn't and probably never will be a generally accepted sign of the zodiac. Astrology is a pretty intellectually conservative field; some folks still use William Lilly and Ptolemy as references. :) : I suppose it's possible that Hussie might think it was funny to use Ophiuchus, BUT given the way that he's very carefully worked with the symbols so far, I wouldn't put any faith in this theory until/unless he confirms it. Which I personally don't think he will. Ataniell93 06:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) For that matter, how did anyone come to the conclusion that she was a Troll and more specifically, Jane's patron troll? :Although the first conversations are normally not with a patron troll, it resembles Karkat's conversation with Jade so.--+Axis 20:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :There's also the use of the Daedric Alphabet, which in Homestuck is associated with the Trolls. --WarpZoness 22:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Even so, that could be any troll's hand. Should't we put off declaring her a troll until it's proven instory? Are we certain she's not in one of the four universes? Edit: I think I see the rationale, given that she claims to be a player but is not in one of the sessions we have seen (A2 and B1). However, she could be one of the trolls from session A1 (one of the ancestors), as it is not firmly contradicted by any of her statements. I admit the possibility is remote. (She could even be Aradia's ancestor, now in A2, contacting Jane under the orders (or behind the back) of Lord English.) TricksterWolf 08:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC)